Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: Remix
by DedicatedAdamite
Summary: Basically, the way I wished Power Rangers had gone. Seasons 1 thru Zeo AdamOC pairing warning: character Tommy dies, and some torture.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not know or own any character that appears on the TV show Power Rangers. I'm not gonna make any money from this so please don't sue.

**

* * *

**

****

**The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers**

**Prologue:**

**It Begins**

Kairi Angel Scott smiled as she finished the last of her Chemistry homework with the help of one of her best friends, Billy Cranston, the resident genius.

"Thanks for the help. I really appreciate it," she said as she stuffed her Chemistry book into her backpack.

"It's no problem, Kai. It's understandable that Chemistry would not be you strongest focal point. You seem to take to zoological sciences," Billy said softly as he also put his book away. Kai was a nickname her friends had given her. "I don't what's scarier, Bulk in an all-you-can-eat buffet or that I'm beginning to understand you," Kairi teased her shy friend. "I don't think anything beats Bulk, but it's natural that you'd begin to understand my more advanced vocabulary after all the time I've been tutoring you," Billy said taking the teasing in stride. Billy's attitude was one of the many things that had first attracted her to the shy, but sort of cute, genius.

They had been best friends, since they were seven. They had dated secretly for two years, but had peacefully broken up five months prior. The romance that had initially engulfed them had died out; they had come to an agreement that it was best they break up and see other people. To Kairi knowledge, no one knew that they had ever dated, or had even broken. "It's amazing things never got awkward between us. Maybe it's because we've known each other so long," she mused silently.

"What you thinking about, Kai," her older brother, Jason Lee Scott, asked coming over to them; his sparring match with their other friend, Zack Taylor, over. "Nothing important, Jase. Just wondering how long we've all been friends. Where's Trini?" Kairi replied, referring to their other friend, Trini Kwan.

"I think Trini's still practicing her martial arts," Zack answered; as Jason replied," It's been about ten or twelve years, I think."

"That sound's right," Kairi heard her Asian friend, Trini say as she too finished her katas. Of the five of them, Jason, Trini, and Kairi knew karate and were very good at it, but, nonetheless, Jason was the best. Kairi only agreed to take the classes for protection. Although, she never had to really worry, because most people were smart enough to figure that Jason was more than willing to kick anyone's butt that messed with his little sister. Jason was only a year older, but he was taller and stronger. "Let's go to the park and play touch football. I'm bored," Kairi suggested. She heard them all agree and they got up to go to the park when an earthquake struck. Everyone else fled, as the five teens stood with their arms out trying to steady themselves. Kairi looked at Jason to comment that they should get out too, when they were wisped away in flashes of light.

The next thing Kairi knew she was in a sort of dark room with weird computer panels lining each side of her. "What's that," Zack asked as pointing to some sort of small, red robot with a yellow lighting bolt on the front.

"It's a fully sentient, multifunctional automaton. Wow," she heard Billy exclaim. She was about to ask for a translation, when she heard a deep voice say,"** Welcome to the Command Center. I am Zordon, and this is Alpha Five. I have chosen you to become Power Rangers so you can protect the Earth against Rita Repulsa, an evil sorceress who has escaped from her ten thousand year imprisonment," **Kairi turned to find the voice belonging to a giant head encased in a round tube at the center of the front of the room. "Umm... Even if I believed you, which I don't, how could I stand against a sorceress," Kairi asked, the first to get her voice back. "With the help of these. . . They are called Morphers," the tiny robot, Alpha Five, explained holding out five small, gray, handheld devices with a different, gold coin in the each of each. "This is too much. Let's go guys," Zack said, as everyone, but Jason began to leave. "Come on, bro." Kairi said going back to pull Jason out with her.

When they exited they were in the middle of a desert. "Guys, I really think we should help. Think of the good we can do," Jason said stopping, and folding his arms on his chest. "Jase, we were talking to a large, floating head about destroying evil sorceresses. It's not something teens should handle," Zack argued. "Yeah, Let him get someone else, someone older, more experienced," Kairi added. Kairi watched as her brother sighed and headed back, as he got a little further he called," Do what you want. I'm going back to help." Kairi hung her head and ran to follow her brother, with the others following begrudgingly behind. "I can't believe we're gonna considering this. We should let the military handle it," she muttered to herself.

She heard Billy give a shout and fall down. She looked and saw the culprits, two somewhat faceless guy dudes with black markings on their chests. The two gray dudes were soon joined by others. Three came charging toward her poised for attack; she blocked their intial attacks but soon went down as well. She saw, Trini, Zack, and, a few minutes later, Jason fall as well. Just when Kairi was gonna give up a familiar light engulfed them once more.

Kairi got up and immediately noticed that they were inside the Command Center. "Thanks, Zordon, was it? What were those things? Why did they attack us," Kairi asked shooting off questions. She was about to ask more, when her brother silenced her. "Give the guy a chance to answer, Kai," he said, explaining his actions. **"That was a Putty Patrol, evil henceman for Rita Repulsa. As to why she attacked you, she knows that I have chosen you to become Rangers. They will continue to attack you until she feels you are no longer a threat to her, but be warned, if you five do not step up the planet is doomed," **Zordon said explaining the situation to them. "We'll do it. Those Putties kicked our butts. If it'll help us beat them, we'll do it," Jason said taking charge of the group. Kairi wondered if she was the only one still unsure of the whole thing. **"You have done the right thing, Rangers. Zachary Taylor, clever and brave, you shall be the Black Ranger and control the mighty Mastodon. Kairi Scott, although you are small; you are strong and graceful; you shall become the Pink Ranger and control the Pterodactyl. Billy Cranston, you are wise and patient beyond your years, I have chosen you as the Blue Ranger and the Triceratops shall help you. Trini Kwan, fearless and agile, you shall be the Yellow Ranger, with the Saber-toothed Tiger as your guide. Jason Scott, you are both powerful and bold, so therefore I have chosen you as not only the Red Ranger, but to be the leader as well. The Tyrannosaurus shall be yours to command,"** he added as Alpha gave each of them a certain Morpher. She saw the Pterodactyl on hers. "To use them," Alpha began taking over from Zordon," Just hold them behind you and each of you hold them out one at a time and call out the name of the animal on front." Jason nodded and the group all got into a set position. Jason then called out," It's Morphin' time."

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabre-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Woah," Kairi said softly looking at the pink suit that now donned her. She once again, noticed a medallion with a pterodactyl on the front. **"Rangers, the Putty Patrol that attacked you earlier is now attacking Angel Grove. Goldar, another of Rita's hencemen is leading them; observe the veiwing globe," **Zordon explained as Alpha Five headed to the crystal ball in front of the left computer panel. She saw a golden-armored wolf-like creature in the park attacking various people and objects. "Come on, guys. Let's get to it," Jason said as they were teleported to the park.

Once at the park, Goldar wasted no time taunting them, "You might as well as give up; you have no hope of ever defeating me." "Hasn't anyone ever told you that good always wins," Kairi asked, her smart-aleck attitude coming out. "I'll have to teach you not to be so cocky, Pinkie. Putties attack," Goldar said pointing his sword at her. Kairi easily dodged the oncoming Putty, while Jason dealt with Goldar. Before long, the Putties were defeated and the five rangers stood before Goldar. "It's five against one, Goldar," Jason all but growled. "I'm not scared of you, puny humans," Goldar answered back. "Rangers, try using your Power Weapons," Alpha said communicating with them.

"Power Axe!"

"Power Bow!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Daggers!"  
"Power Sword!"

"Awesome," Kairi thought looking at her Power Bow. Kairi and Trini, with her Power Daggers attacked first, followed by Billy and Zack, then finally Jason ended the attack with two swipes with his Power Sword. After the attacks, Goldar knelt on one knee gasping for air. A strange wand appeared and he grew to thirty feet, but Kairi guessed Zordon was prepared when he told them to call out for their zords. "We need dinozord power, now!" Jason called out as the zords appeared and they jumped into each of their zords. "All right guys, let's bring them together," Jason said over the communication system. Kairi pressed a series of buttons and was soon in the cockpit of the Megazord. "This is spectacular," Kairi heard Trini say, sounding impressed. "Affirmative," Billy agreed. Kairi silently agreed, but concentrated more on her job. As soon as the battle had began, it had ended with Goldar fleeing.

They went back to the Command Center where they were congratulated by Alpha and Zordon for their first victory. "It was nothing, but luck. I'm still not sure about this guys," Zack said voicing Kairi's inner thoughts. **"Whether or not you choose to stay a Power Ranger is up to you, but be warned that there are three rules. One, you must never tell anyone that you are a Power Ranger. Two, never use your powers for personal gain. And last, you must not escalate a battle," **Zordon explained. "I'm in, Zordon," Jason stated, not really surprising Kairi. Billy and Trini also choose to become Rangers. Zack surprised Kairi by saying," If ya'll are gonna go through with it, so will I." All heads turned to Kairi." Well, sis? What'll it be," Jason asked. Kairi sighed as she thought for a moment," It's gonna be dangerous. Do I really wanna let my friends go through it alone?"

She sighed once again as she said," I'll do it." She saw Zordon smile happily." Or is that relief on his face?" she pondered momentarily. The others celebrated and talked with Zordon and Alpha, while Kairi stood silent, wondering what she had just gotten herself into. Jason, ever the big brother and somehow sensing her thoughts, put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, smiling at her proudly. She smirked as she brought up the age-old joke," I'm still gonna replace you." Jason laughed as he shook his head," How many times do I have to tell you there's no one better than me?" Trini interrupted the two," We should be heading home before our parents start to worry." "Affirmative, Trini. It would not be the intellectual action," Billy agreed. Everyone was then teleported to their homes, with stern orders from Jason to get some rest.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not know or own any character that appears on the TV show Power Rangers. I'm not gonna make any money from this so please don't sue.

****

**Mighty Morphin' Power**

**Power Rangers: Remix**

**Chapter One Part One:**

**Enter Tommy**

Three weeks had passed since Kairi and the others had become Power Rangers. Rita had attacked numerous times, but was defeated each time. Kairi had quickly had gotten used to a Power Ranger. She noticed small changes in her body, an effect from the power. She was getting leaner and more muscular. The others were changing too; Billy, though, was changing the most. He was more confident, not letting people bully him around as often, and it was getting easier to understand him when he spoke. He was also filling out, a lot of girls were secretly developing crushes on him, though they'd never admit it. Billy, to Kairi's surprise, was unaware of his growing popularity. He had mostly been busy designing communicators for them. Communicators were basically wristwatches that allowed the Rangers to communicate with each other and Zordon, along with teleporting just about anywhere. Billy had designed the communicators to match whatever color the Ranger that held them was.

Kairi looked at her brother supportively. "You'll gonna whup this guy," Kairi said referring to the karate match her brother had today at the one of Angel Grove's many gyms. "Don't worry, Jase. You're gonna do great," Zack commented, slapping Jason on the back reassuringly. "You've been practicing real hard all week. Just remember to focus your mind and your body," Trini reminded him. "Thanks guys. I'm gonna need it. I've seen this guy. He's awesome," Jason replied. "That must be him," Trini commented pointing to the hottest guy that Kairi had ever seen. The guy had dark brown hair and, Kairi guessed, dark chocolate eyes. He was wearing a green tank top and matching pants. Kairi watched him as he set his bag down and start to warm up.

"Man, that dude is pumped," Zack commented also watching Jason's competitor. "Who is he," Zack added after a few seconds of silence. "I don't know. Probably some new kid in school," Trini answered. Kairi found herself captivated by the mysterious green challenger; in spite of herself she said," He is really cute." Trini smiled at her while, Jason grimaced in the direction of Zack and Billy and then favored Kairi with the same expression. Kairi just grinned in response. "Coming up next: a Karate competition featuring Angel Grove's finest, Jason Scott... and a new challenger," Kairi heard the announcer's voice say. Jason started to warm up as the announcer spoke; across the room, Kairi noticed, the mysterious green challenger stared at her briefly, before continuing his warm up. Jason and the mysterious stranger walked into the ring, after the Referee called for the beginning of the match. Jason and the object of her affections, she discovered that his name was Tommy Oliver, when the Referee had called out his name, traded punches and kicks until the Referee called out, "Time!"

Kairi glanced at her friends and noticed that Trini and Zack seem particularly pleased with the way the match had gone. Ernie, the owner of the Juice Bar handed Kairi a bottle of water for her brother before leaving to go back to the Youth Center Juice Bar, "Tell Jason I said that he did great, will ya," he asked pausing as he continued to leave. The Referee startled Kairi slightly as he started to speak, "Match ends in a draw: no winner. Bow to me." The crowd applauded as Tommy and Jason bowed to the referee. He bowed to them in return.

The Referee continued that post-match tradition as he added, "Bow to each other."

Kairi watched as Tommy and Jason bowed to each other and then shook hands. She watched her brother and Tommy talk for a second before parting ways.

"Cool match," Jason said rejoining Kairi and the others. "Most impressive," Billy said, congratulating him. Kairi looked at her brother smiling, "You did great!"

Yeah, You were awesome, Jason." Zack added. Billy slipped a towel over Jason's right shoulder and patted him on the back. Jason gratefully took the drink bottle from Kairi, and the five of them started to walk away.

"I didn't win," Jason said softly as he started to sip his drink. Trini gently chided him, "Oh, come on, Jason. In Karate, it's the dignity and spirit with which you compete that's most important."

Jason nodded before adding, "Mm-hm, I know. Listen, I'm gonna catch a shower, and, ah, I'll meet you guys at the Juice Bar."

Kairi didn't catch the others responses, because she was too busy entranced by Tommy. Kairi left a hand on her shoulder and heard Trini ask, "Hey, Kai, are you coming?" Kairi continued to start at Tommy, but answered, "In a sec." Unaware of that Kairi was watching him she saw Tommy shake hands with another martial artist.

Trini put her arm around Kairi's shoulders, "He is gorgeous, isn't he?"

Kairi laugh slightly, "Yeah, you can say that again."

They watched Tommy towel himself off. Trini and Kairi looked at each other as Trini commented, "Maybe you'll catch him in school tomorrow." Kairi nodded hopefully.

Kairi sighed as Trini led her out to the Juice Bar.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any character that appears on the TV show Power Rangers. I'm not gonna make any money from this so please don't sue.****

* * *

**

**Mighty Morphin' Power**

**Rangers: Remix**

**Chapter Two:**

Enter Green Ranger

The next day at Angel Grove High School, Kairi was by her locker removing her Math book for her next class when she saw Bulk and Skull come into view, the former eating some kind of chocolate-covered snack. Kairi sighed disappointedly in spite of herself. "Great, the one thing I don't need today," Kairi thought as Skull leaned against the locker next to hers. Skull looked at her seedily before greeting her, "Hey, baaabe." He grinned and went into strongman pose, "Need a big, strong man to help you with your books?" Kairi shook her head and answered bitterly, "Dream on, Skull." Bulk was the first of the two to respond, "Oh-ho," Kairi saw him put his snack inside his jacket, "time to teach her a lesson." Skull nodded and prepared to remove his own jacket, when Tommy stepped in front of her. Tommy looked at the duo and asked curtly, "Hey. Didn't you hear the lady?" Bulk and Skull looked Tommy with contempt, plainly written on their faces. Tommy looked at Bulk before adding, "She said no." Kairi saw Tommy glare at Skull. "I think it's time for somebody else to be taught a lesson," Bulk said, obviously trying to intimidate Tommy. Skull grinned menacingly. Kairi watched as Tommy started chopping and kicking at top speed, thoroughly alarming Bulk and Skull. Kairi grinned happy that someone had finally taught them a lesson. Bulk looked like he had seen a ghost, "M-maybe we'll teach you that lesson s-some other time!" Tommy and Kairi watched in mild disgust as they fled from view. Kairi looked at her knight in armor, "Thanks. That was really great." She noticed Tommy hesitate briefly," Sure. Um... I'll see you later."

He started to walk away, but Kairi grabbed one of his arms. Kairi noticed that he was smiling when he turned to face her. "Um, I'm Kairi. You're new around here, aren't you," she asked trying to strike up some conversation. "Wow, he's even hotter up close," she thought. Kairi knew that she was going to end up madly in love with the boy. "Yeah. I'm Tommy," he said offering his hand out to shake. She gladly took it and shook hands with him briefly. "Um ... listen, do you want to get together with some of us after school? You know, nothing major, just hang out, at the Youth Center," Kairi asked needing to see Tommy again. To her delight, Tommy nodded. "Yeah. That sounds cool," he said as he nodded. "Yes," Kairi thought mentally excited. Tommy started to walk away, but not before saying, "Well, I'll see you then. Bye." Kairi bit her bottom lip and whispered a soft bye. "Wait until I tell Trini," she thought still biting her bottom lip. She knew if she looked in the mirror it would be obvious for anyone to see how smitten she was. "I can't wait until after school," she said to herself, not expecting anyone to answer her. She jumped slightly when she heard the bell for the next class to begin and hurried off hoping the teacher wouldn't noticed her tardiness.

Kairi glanced at the clock in Youth Center. She had made it into the room without attracting the teacher's attention. Trini had noticed though, and had naturally wanted all the details, which Kairi had provided. Kairi had dragged Trini with her. Kairi glanced at the clock once again and sighed. "Where is he? Did I scare him off," Kairi wondered silently. Tommy was late; he was almost an hour late. "I don't think he's gonna show, Kai," Trini said putting a comforting arm around her shoulders. "You're right. He'd have been here by now if he was coming," Kairi said, feeling dejected. "Let's go join the others. I think they're at Billy's Garage. I remember Jason saying something earlier about washing the RADBUG," Trini offered. The RADBUG was Billy's flying car. "I'm not really in the mood," Kairi grumbled, but followed Trini out the door and to Billy's.

When Kairi and Trini arrived at Billy's house, the guys had just started to wash the RADBUG. "Hey ladies, looks like you're just in time. Grab a rag and join in," Zack said, tossing Kairi a rag. Kairi threw it back to him," I'm not in the mood, Zack," Kairi said, tossing it back. "What's wrong, Kai," Jason asked, going into big brother mode. "Tommy," Trini answered for her. Kairi looked at her best friend in shock. "You weren't supposed to tell anyone that; it was privileged information." Kairi thought. "The guy I fought against," Jason inquired. Kairi nodded," He was supposed to meet me at the Youth Center after school today, only he never showed."

"Maybe something came up, and he had to cancel," Zack said reasonably. Kairi gave him a shrugging sort of nod, not really believing the black ranger. Just then, Kairi heard Jason's communicator go off and she, Billy, Trini, and Zack gathered around Jason to see what was up.

Alpha's voice called out to them through the communicator, distorted and distraught, "Ran-rangers! Rangers! If you read me, please come in, Rangers." Jason tapped at his communicator, "Alpha, you're breaking up. I can't hear you."

"The communicators! They're nonfunctional. Teleportation's down," Billy said testing his communicator. "Guys, something is seriously wrong," Trini commented sounding very worried to Kairi. "We have to get to the Command Center," Jason said taking charge of the situation. Billy reminded them about the RADBUG. "It's the only way to fly," Zack joked, trying to take the ease off. Billy nodded, and everyone climbed in. Trini got in through the right passenger door, whilst Zack and Kairi (in that order) got in through the left one. Jason and Billy started to enter through the front doors, the latter taking the driver's seat. "Buckle up, everyone," Billy said starting the car and taking off into the sky. "Alpha sounded upset," Trini commented softly. "Yeah, I think something bad is going down," Jason agreed. "I bet Rita's up to something," Kairi thought to herself. "Can't this thing go any faster, Billy," Zack piped up, asking the question Kairi had just opened her mouth to ask. "All right," Billy answered dubiously. The RADBUG suddenly sped up, and came to a bumpy halt inside the Command Center. Kairi got out and looked around her," Oh my god, what a mess," Kairi thought as she realized everything was trashed. "Look at this place," Jason exclaimed, shock evident in his voice. "The control panels have been ripped out," Trini added, also sounding like she was in shock. Kairi looked in front of her and saw Alpha moving jerkily. "Oh, man, this place is totaled," Zack said standing beside Kairi. Kairi looked at Zordon's tube and only saw crackling energy, "Look," she pointed to Zordon's tube, "you guys, Zordon's gone." The five of them rushed over to Alpha. "Alpha! What happened," Billy said horrified.

"Power Rangers! Power Rangers! Come in! I need help! Power Rangers," Alpha tried to answer his movements uncontrollable and voice distorted.

"What's wrong with him," Zack asked as Alpha kept moving uncontrollably.

"Someone must have fed a virus into his data bank," Billy answered. "Billy," Trini paused visibly as upset as Kairi felt, "can you help him?" Alpha repeated his earlier statement, "Power Rangers, come in! I need help!" Billy removed a disc from Alpha's back, which caused Alpha to stop convulsing.

"Power Rangers," Alpha asked weakly. "Affirmative," Billy said sounding a little surprised. Alpha returned to normal, "Power Rangers, you're here!" Zack asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "Alpha, who did this to you? Where's Zordon?" "All my memory chips have been scrambled. No recollection! I was barely able to contact you," Alpha answered. Kairi bit her lip in frustration. "Somebody obviously broke into the Command Center," Jason said pointing out the obvious. "But who? No-one has access to this place without a Power Coin," Trini asked Jason.

Kairi noticed something on the Viewing Globe, when she passed a glanced towards it. She looked at the others worried, "Look at this." She touched Jason's arm to get his attention. Everyone followed Kairi to the Viewing Globe. "It's Goldar," Zack said absently. "Great, just what we need," Kairi thought sarcastically. On the Viewing Globe Goldar growled menacingly. "Alpha, we have to stop him. You'll be all right," Jason asked their robotic companion. "I'm semi-operational. You take care of Goldar. I'll try to locate Zordon," Alpha answered the leader of the Rangers. "It's Morphin' Time," Jason exclaimed reaching for his morpher and starting the morphing sequence.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

Kairi and the Rangers teleported out to the mountains. They all went into their battle stances, their Blade Blasters at the ready. "The Power Rangers are here, Rita! Bring on the Putty Patrol," Kairi heard Squatt, a small, but fat, blue, wart-hog-type alien say excitedly. A dark gray Putty Patroller leapt towards Zack. He dodged its attack and chopped another with his Blade Blaster, knocking it away. Turning, he struck the first Patroller, stunned it with a kick, and sent it rolling with a hard blow from his weapon.

Nearby, Kairi flipped toward a couple of Putties. She spun around, swinging her Blade Blaster, and took one of them down. With a kick and a slash, she tackled the other. Trini slashed a Putty with her Blade Blaster, whirled around, and sliced a second opponent. Billy took down two Putties; Jason disposed of two more and struck a third. Goldar growled and shattered the cliff with his sword, causing boulders roll

towards the Rangers, who were standing together. "Come on, Rangers, we've got to keep it together," Kairi heard her brother call out. "Ba-ba-bing! Ba-ba-bang," Baboo, a large monkey creature said, more of an annoyance than a pain. "We gotta stop Goldar! We need Dinozord Power NOW," Jason said raising up his right arm and calling for the zords. "Do it," he said as he followed up by Kairi, Trini, Billy, and Zack.

"Log on!"

"All right! Let's do it to it!"

"Systems nominal."

"Yes! Ready to rock!"

"All right, let's get it together!"

"All right, power up your Crystals," Jason ordered. As he spoke, Kairi converted her Coin into a Power Crystal and inserted it in the control panel, "2 ... 1 ... Power Up!"

"Switch into Megazord Battle Mode, now," Jason said grabbing the main Crystal.

The Dinozord insignia lighted up, and a voice spoke, "Megazord Sequence has been initiated,"

the Megazord finished its transformation, and the voice spoke up again, "Megazord activated!" Charges of lightning touched the completed Megazord. Goldar growled and drew back his sword in preparation for combat. "We need the Power Sword, now," Jason called out as the Power Sword dropped into the Megazord's right hand. Cutting the blade through the air, the Megazord advanced upon Goldar, slicing him as they pass side-by-side. The combatants locked blades for a moment and then drew away, slashing each other in the process. Goldar sprung off the ground and slammed both feet into the Megazord's chest, producing a shower of sparks and causing the battle vehicle to reel. The gold warrior spun back through the air and neatly landed some distance away. Goldar re-advanced, "Prepare to feel the wrath of Rita Repulsa!"

Goldar laughed as battle is resumed. Locking swords once more, the two of them begin to circle each other.

Goldar growled once again and then vanished! The Megazord took an inadvertent step towards his last location and then stopped. Inside its cockpit, the Rangers are now looked towards the ground. "Who's that," Billy asked as a guy in a green suit, like their own Ranger suits stood firmly on the ground. "My turn," the green guy called out as he leapt onto the Megazord's head, "time to meet the Green Ranger!"

The Green Ranger opened the back door to the cockpit, startling Kairi and the others. "Hey," Billy yelped in surprise. The Green Ranger clenched his fist, "Long live Empress Rita!" The Green Ranger punched Trini, who flew against her set of control panels, causing an explosion of sparks. Kairi and the others are thrown by the impact. The Megazord shook, sparks flying, as the inner battle escalates, and in no time the defeated Rangers came tumbling out of the sky, Billy and Kairi first, Zack and Trini second, and finally Jason. The Green Ranger dropped neatly after them.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any character that appears on the TV show Power Rangers. I'm not gonna make any money from this so please don't sue.****

* * *

**

**Mighty Morphin' Power**

**Rangers: Remix**

**Chapter Three:**

**Evil's Winning**

The Rangers crash-landed on rocky ground in front of a set of stone stairs. The Green Ranger landed on his feet, "You're finished!" The Green Ranger charged into battle, kicking at Jason, who rolled clear. He ducked away from Billy's attack, blocked a kick from Trini, and took down the latter with a kick of his own. The Green Ranger turned and blocked an attack from Kairi, then knocked her down with a single hard strike, and whirled around just in time to duck a jump-kick from Zack. Leaping off the ground, the Green Ranger locked his legs around Trini's neck. He twisted his legs, wrenching her head to one side, and simultaneously grappled with Billy. Trini disentangled herself, and the Green Ranger's feet hit the ground. Now standing securely, he easily threw off Billy. Kairi leapt at the Green Ranger, Blade Blaster drawn; He deflected her attack and kicked at her. The Green Ranger stole Kairi's Blade Blaster and turned to face Zack, who had his Blade Blaster drawn. He chopped at Zack, who parried with his own weapon, and then slashed Kairi, knocking her to the ground. The Green Ranger turned and parried with Zack again, then launched a kick, which Zack ducked. His next attack was more successful: a fierce chop which sent Zack rolling back towards the steps, groaning in pain. Zack came to a halt near a downed Kairi. Jason, Trini, and Billy hurried to their sides. Trini looked at Zack, "Are you okay?" Jason looked at the Green Ranger defiance in his voice, "You think you're so tough," he touched his chest, "take me on!" The Green Ranger growled, "With pleasure!" The Green Ranger hurled his appropriated Blade Blaster at Jason's chest. There was an explosion of sparks, and Jason reeled back, his suit partially scorched. They charged at each other, and battle recommenced. Both Rangers launched simultaneous high-kicks, and both missed. Jason spun-kicked at the Green Ranger, who ducked; and then the Green Ranger spun-kicked at Jason, who similarly dodged. As if fighting in a mirror, the well-matched pair blocked a third kick from each other. It was evident to Kairi both were evenly matched.

The Green Ranger grabbed Jason's hands and started to force them down. All of a sudden, he knocked them into the air, leaving Jason's torso unprotected. Two blows stunned the leader of the Power Rangers, and a third sent him rolling back towards the others. He staggered to his feet. Billy looked at Jason concerned, "Jason!" "Oh, no," Trini cried out. The Green Ranger summoned up a green ball of energy and hurled it at Kairi, Billy, Trini, and Zack. It ripped into them, producing a considerable explosion, and knocked them off their feet. The Green Ranger started to laugh menacingly, as Kairi and the others teleported to the safety of the Command Center.

"Rangers, I still haven't been able to bring Zordon back," Alpha told them. Jason looked at him urgently, "Well, keep trying. We need answers now!"  
"A guy in a green costume attacked our Zords," Kairi explained to Alpha. "He just busted right in! Do you have any idea who it was," Zack added. Alpha looked at them sadly, "I'm sorry, Rangers. I don't." Alpha started to convulse again. "Alpha," Trini questioned, looking concerned. Billy examined Alpha, "He's still not competely recovered from the computer virus."  
Alpha spoke up sounding distorted again, "Quasitronic circuitry now in overload! Overload! Temporary shutdown," he leaned foward, "shutdown." Zack grimaced, looking tense, "This is bad news," he paced away, "MAN!" Kairi looked towards Jason worried, "First Zordon disappears, and then this green guy shows."

"I think we only got a -small- sample of his true power," Jason explained. "This is all too weird. What are we gonna do," Trini asked sounding worried. "Prepare ourselves. We don't have Zordon to help us this time," Jason answered. "We'll have to do it on our own," Zack said vocalizing everyone's deepest thought. "I think we've only made it to round one, of what's about to be a major battle," Jason commented. Billy pointed towards Viewing Globe, "Hey, look." Everyone approached the Viewing Globe. It showed but a single chilling image: their nemesis, the Green Ranger, laughing evilly. "To the -fall- of the Power Rangers," the Green Ranger called out on the Viewing Globe. Everyone exchanged troubled looks. "I'll destroy you, one and all," the Green Ranger added; his malicious laughter rang out through the ruined Command Center.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** First things first, I apologize to those to whom this does not refer to and hope you will continue reading my story. To those of you who this does refer to, pay close attention. I'm only posting this once. **This is just written for fun. **Yes the beginning is a lot like the way the show began but I like the way it went, for the most part; there are some changes I made. I'm not the first to do so and I won't be the last. If you don't like it, then **PLEASE** do not read this story. I'm not ever gonna make money off of this and I don't claim to know or own any character that appears on the Power Rangers, so back off. Kairi Angel Scott is not a Mary Sue, a Mary Sue is and I quote, from Mary Sue (or simply Sue) is a usually derogatory expression for a fictional character who is an idealized stand-in for the author, or for a story with such a character. A Mary Sue therefore goes beyond a conventional author surrogate character. The term originates in fan fiction but is spreading into general use. **This has caused some backlash in the fannish community as people change the understood definition and begin to define any original characters in fiction as a Mary Sue. **Kairi isn't me or who I'd like to be, so therefore is not a Mary Sue. Have a nice day.

**Mighty Morphin' Power**

**Rangers: Remix**

**Chapter Four:**

**Capture and Torture**

As Kairi walked out of school the next day, her main thoughts were of the Green Ranger and Tommy. She shook her head and sighed. "I might as well, atleast try and find Tommy. I can't really do anything about the Green Ranger," she clenched her fist tightly, "yet." "Kairi, the new guy is looking for you; he said something about apologizing for not meeting you. I think he's still inside," one of the many male students said as he passed her. Kairi smiled thankfully up at the sky. "My Guardian Angel must be working overtime," she thought briefly before walking back into the school.

It took Kairi a good ten minutes to finally track down Tommy. "Hey, Kairi... Um... About yesterday... Something came up. I'm really sorry; if you're not doing anything maybe I could make it up to you," he said pausing nervously every now and then. Kairi mentally kicked herself; she had told Jason that she'd meet him at Billy's so they could head up to the Command Center. "I can't. I promised my brother I'd meet him after school," she explained somewhat relunctly. Tommy nodded understandingly, "All right. A promise is a promise, but maybe tomorrow?" He looked at her hopefully. "Sure, that'd be great," she answered back as she started to walk off. As she was about to exit the school, someone from behind grabbed her and put a cloth over her and struggle as she did, she still passed out.

When she woke up, she immediately surveyed her surroundings. It looked like some old, abandoned house. The only window in the room was boarded up, except for a slight crack in the middle. She looked down at herself and realized she was only wearing her underware. She tested her restraints, but was unable to budge them. "Try as you might little ranger, you won't move them. Even if you did, where would you go? We're in Norway; miles away for any hope of a rescue," Tommy said entering the room. Kairi gasped and became frightened. "No," she pleaded not wanting to believe what was right in front of her. A horrific idea struck like a physical blow, "You're the Green Ranger!" Tommy smiled evilly and asked, "What gave you that idea?" He, then, proceeded to snap his fingers. Baboo came in, slowly wheeling what looked supiciously like a grill. "Wh... what ar...are you gon..gonna do," Kairi asked, her frightened state betraying her ability to talk smoothly. It seemed to please him that she was scared to death," Are you frightened? You'd better be. If you must know, I'm going to torture you before I finally do away with you, just as I was ordered to." Kairi gulped involentarily. "Let me go, please! We can break this spell or whatever that she has on you," she begged as he opened the lid to the grill and pulled out a branding iron, which read, Rita. She grimaced as he smiled once again and asked," What spell?" He brought the red-hot branding iron close to her stomach and she immediately started to panic. She could feel the radiating heat on her stomach even before Tommy pressed it to her. Searing pain shot through her like a bolt of lighting, overcoming all of her senses. Tears poured down her face as she screamed her head off. Even after he had taken the branding iron away, she still sobbed, and pained still flowed like a raging river.


End file.
